octonautsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Chipper the Crow/The Octonauts and the Great Sea Dragon
The Octonauts and the Great Sea Dragon Plot Since I'm not in the mood for a long bit of writing, here's the summary: The octonauts come across a boat. On the boat are a group of strange huskies, who are apparently called the 'Helping Huskies' and are tracking down 'The Great Sea Dragon of Never-melting Ice'. It is unknown if it exists, but the octonauts are heading that way anyway, so they follow. Stuff happens (yes, I will leave out the details) but, at night, the Octonauts are woken up by a crash. It turns out that, yes, the dragon does exist (or so they think) because a colossal white sea dragon is floating outside the Octopod. (It's, what, ten times the size of the octopod?) Just as it breathes strange, really cold mist at the sea floor, it's discovered that it was all a dream, as Kwazii Cat wakes up. (probably a lot more events than THIS, lol.) Just as he gets out of bed, the ginger cat sees a large, white, shimmering scale on the floor of his room, and a picture of the Helping Huskies' symbol. Perhaps it wasn't a dream, after all? In the credits are an extra 'page' for the Helping Huskies' voice actors, which shows a scene of Hilda the Husky and Kwazii the Pirate Cat, surprised at the sight of a giant, green eye, which is the same as the Sea Dragon's. The background is white-grey, as pure white would've made it so the words couldn't be seen. New Characters *The Great Sea Dragon of Never-melting Ice (Sea monster) *Mistress Hilda of the Helping Huskies (Siberian Husky) *Multiple unnamed Helping Huskies (Huskies) Errors *In a few of the frames, the Great Sea Dragon is darker than normal. *In a few frames, Hilda's cheek fur clips through her arm. Trivia *This is the first 1-hour-long Octonauts special. *The Sea Dragon is the first Octonauts character to not have black eyes. *This is the first episode where Hilda appears. Others are The Octonauts and the Herring Gull, where she's the one who alerts the octonauts to the injured gull, and The Octonauts and the Tiger Shark, where the Helping Huskies, again, sends in reports of an injured creature, except this time, it's not Hilda. Instead, it is a male Alaskan Husky whose name is revealed to be Andy. Hilda Hilda is the captain/mistress of the Helping Huskies, whose sigil represents her, as she founded it. She is blind in her left eye, apparently because of a storm 'sent by the great lightning serpent himself'. It is unknown why she isn't blind in the other eye, possibly because the lightning bolt struck nearer to her left side. She appears to believe in dragon mythology, though she is unsure of pirate legends, as she references 'great dragon gods' multiple times. She wears a simple, red collar. Personality Hilda is somewhat like a mix of Captain Barnacles and Kwazii in terms of personality, though she's somewhat stricter. Appearance Hilda has white paws, white feet, a simple red collar, grey fur, a white stomach, a bushy tail with a white tip, and a white face, with a long grey rhombus marking on her forehead. Her left eye is a pale blue-grey colour, and she's blind in that eye. She is similar in appearance to Natquik, as her model is almost the same as him, apart from the longer snout. Errors *In every episode of Season 6, in the credits, she is incorrectly shown with a blue right eye instead of a black one. This could've been from early concept art of her, and not been changed. In the opening of The Octonauts and the Great Sea Dragon, her right eye is correctly shown as black. Trivia *Her appearance is based off Chipper's pet husky, Alba. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfics & Ideas